divtenterafandomcom-20200213-history
Dhyla
Dhyla is one of the major continents of Divintera . It is known as the Magical Capitol of the world due to the high population of Protectors, Templars, and Mages. It was the first country to instate a democracy and is currently attempting to catch Herand in technological prowess. 'History' Dhyla was originally known as Nigh Knay prior to the continent split. It retained the name for some time after, but officially named the country Dhyla in 500 BR. Dhyla was involved in the Celestial War against Herand and deflected Ruin into the Battle of Lokette, killing all eight Angels and splitting the continent. Dhyla came under attack by the Baora Lord in 22 BR and was taken over until 0 AR, where he was defeated by a new Angel of Light. A follow up attack was made by a man called Obsidic, attempting to revive the Baora Lord, but he was thwarted as well. Shortly following another devastating magic user, the Dhylan King bans magic. The Paladin Order is abolished and the Mage Order goes into hiding. In 402 AR, Dhyla took part in the War of Tradition with North Rashorun as its ally against Herand. They were victorious in the year 422 AR, though they decided not to force a democracy on the other continents. In 550 AR, Paladin Lore is rediscovered and learned, creating a new orders of defenders with magic. This new order is called the Protectors and becomes officially recognized law enforcement in 580 AR. 'Law Enforcement and Weapons' Police The Police of Dhyla are well equipped to take on threats of normal nature. They are often called on to take on humans without any magical ability and no outstanding physical abilities. They are often adept marksman and decently trained to handle themselves in close combat. Super-humans and non-super-humans alike make up the Dhylan Police Force, making them an easier position to get into than the Protectors or Mages, which require a talent for using magic. They often carry pistols and night-sticks, though they also have access to rifles and shotguns. Some Police Stations have magically enhanced night-sticks knock out an aggressor quicker, but this is only in a few cities. Military The Dhylan Military possess decent ranged weapons but their true strength lies in their very durable vehicles. Dhylan Tanks are often magically reinforced allowing them to take much greater punishment than one would expect. On a few occasions, their vehicles have been enhanced with flight, but this typically doesn't prove as useful due to how much energy it drains from casters. The Dhylan Military is made up of mostly non-super-humans, though some super-humans unaware of their true strength enter. Discovered super-humans are sometimes tested for magical ability and sent to the Mages or Protectors. Protectors The Dhylan Protectors are warriors capable of casting magic. They are physically fit and well trained in close quarters combat. In wars, they often guard Mages and lead special groups on secret missons. Almost all Protectors are super-humans, but some non-super-humans have made it into their ranks. Protectors typically wear light but durable armor. They typically carry a shield and either a spear or a sword. Some Protectors get extremely powerful, making them very vaulable and useful to Dhyla. They are often called upon to deal with internal threats that are far above the danger that normal humans pose. Mages The Dhylan Mages are very powerful casters capable of using a wide array of magic. They are almost always super-human but only some are physically fit. Most Mages specialize in one field of magic but notably powerful ones have been known to wield all eight fields with great effectiveness. Mages are often used to defend from external threats and very rarely are called on for internal defense. Their powers are generally used to deflect incoming missiles or bombs that sometimes threaten the country. Mages are generally key in Dhyla's war efforts for both offense and defense.